marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:You Better Shop Around (Part 2)
|image = |caption = Jerry Mathers makes a cameo appearance at Foodie's Supermarket in the episode "You Better Shop Around, Part II" in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 22 |overall = 102 |network = FOX |production = 5.20 |imdb = tt642436 |guests = Jerry Mathers Bruce Jarchow Bobbie Brown Brent Corman Jodie Mann Alan Oppenheimer |taping = March 15, 1991 |airdate = April 21, 1991 |writers = Stacie Lipp |directors = Linda Day |previous = "You Better Shop Around (Part 1)" |next = "Route 666 (Part I)" }} You Better Shop Around (Part 2) was the 22nd episode of Season 5 of Married... with Children, also the 102nd overall episode of the series. Directed by Linda Day, and written by Stacie Lipp, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on April 21, 1991. Synopsis Conclusion of two-part story. Al and Peg compete against Marcy and Jefferson in a supermarket shopping spree, while Bud and Kelly harass Jerry "The Beaver" Mathers. Plot summary In this conclusion of two-part episode arc, Al and Peg compete against Marcy and Jefferson in a supermarket shopping spree, while Bud and Kelly harass Jerry Mathers of Leave It to Beaver TV series fame. This was the second half of a two-parter in which the Bundys and the D'Arcys went head-to-head over who was the lucky "millionth customer" at Foodie's supermarket. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast Regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Jerry Mathers as Himself *Bruce Jarchow as Manager *Jodie Mann as The Cashier *Bobbie Brown as Nibbles *Brent Corman as Boy *Alan Oppenheimer as Mr. Foodie Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1960 song "Shop Around" by the Miracles featuring Bill "Smokey" Robinson *Throuout the episode, everyone mistakes Jerry Mathers as "Opie" from "The Andy Griffith Show" and he eventually points out that Ron Howard played Opie. *Jerry Mathers' chair has Gary Coleman's named crossed out. *The shopping spree contest depicted in this episode is a parody of the game show Supermarket Sweep which had been revived a year prior on the cable channel Lifetime. Goofs *When the manager of the food store checks the totals a second time, he looks at the wrong registers. He looks to the register on the right for the D'Arcys, and the left one for the Bundys. When they emptied their carts for the first time, the D'Arcys' had the one on the left and the Bundys' had the one on the right. *Jefferson is forced to use a regulation shopping cart in the contest. The first time he uses it, Jefferson blatantly rocks it back and forth to make it look like it has wobbly wheels; in later shots the cart rolls smoothly (but not always audibly). *When Al rolls a turkey on the ground to knock Jefferson and Marcy down, Jefferson's harness is visible. *When Marcy picks up an armload of egg cartons, you can see that there aren't actually any eggs inside. External Links * *''You Better Shop Around (Part 2)'' on Bundyology *''You Better Shop Around (Part 2) - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#102 You Better Shop Around (Part 2)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter